


25 Days of Egos

by Egopocalypse



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ego Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egopocalypse/pseuds/Egopocalypse
Summary: This is a Holiday themed collection of drabbles all about Jack's egos. I'll be posting one every day based on the #egochristmas prompts on tumblr. I may end up doing Mark's egos occasionally, but it's mostly going to be Jack's egos. I'm hoping this goes better than Egotober did, but we'll see what happens.





	1. Day 1: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

>         Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with another challenge!! It's going to be similar to the Egotober challenge, but this time it's going to be themed around the holidays and winter!! I'm really excited for this month, and since I'm not too busy, I should hopefully get something out every day, unlike in October when I was busy with school and work. Also, I've learned my lesson from October. I won't be writing 2k+ one-shots every day, instead I'll be writing short little drabbles. This way I can keep to a schedule, and it's something I can accomplish every day. Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling and let you start reading. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I'll see you later. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

        Marvin never expected _this_ to happen when he put the spell on the mistletoe.

 

        Well, technically Chase was the one to come up with the idea, but it was Marvin’s own fault for falling for it.

 

        So now here he was, stuck in the doorway to the kitchen, unable to move until someone else got trapped under the tiny plant. And the only way to break the spell was to kiss.

 

        Oh, he was _so_ going to hex Chase when he got out of this.

 

        “Marvin??”

 

        The magician turned around to see none other than Jackieboy Man staring curiously at him. Marvin flushed in embarrassment, and was grateful that his mask covered most of his face so that it hid his expression from the superhero.

 

        “Oh. H-hi, Jackie.” Marvin stammered. Immediately he started to curse himself for his stupidity in his head. Why did _he_ have to be the one to find him?? This was going to ruin everything. Stupid Chase.

 

        “Are you alright??” Jackie asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Marvin didn’t know if Jackie was concerned about him or was just wondering why he was standing in the middle of a doorway like an idiot.

 

        “Y-yeah, of course!!” Marvin exclaimed, flinching as he realized he had just shouted in Jackie’s ear. _Smooth, Marv. Now he definitely knows something’s up._

 

        “Are you sure??” Jackie asked, confusion evident in his tone. Marvin deflated, figuring it was better to get it over with now than have some other poor soul- or worse, Anti- get trapped and be forced to participate in this mess of a holiday tradition.

 

        “No.” Marvin stated, sounding a little sullen as he admitted the truth. “I put a spell on the mistletoe that would keep whoever walked under it stuck until they were kissed by someone else under the spell, and now I’m trapped in the doorway until someone else falls for this stupid thing.”

 

        Jackie quickly glanced up at the mistletoe before turning his gaze back to Marvin, an unreadable expression on his face. “Have you tried to break the spell with your wand??”

 

        Marvin’s face flushed even more, and he rubbed his hand behind his neck as he refused to meet Jackie’s eyes.

 

        “Well, you see…” Marvin started, dragging on the last word. “I uh, I _may_ have left my wand in the kitchen after I performed the spell, and I was going back to get it when I got stuck.”

 

        Jackie peered into the kitchen, and was able to see Marvin’s wand lying innocently on the counter from where he was standing. He stood for a moment, his eyes flicking back between the mistletoe and the magician, before he finally came to a conclusion.

 

        “Well, I guess then I’m going to have to get you out.”

 

        Marvin’s eyes widened considerably, and he paled as he realized what Jackie’s plan was. “B-but the only way to break the spell is to kiss!!”

 

        Jackie’s eye had a hidden gleam to it, and he smirked as he stepped closer to the boundary of the spell.

 

        Marvin tried to convince Jackie to stay back, that it wasn’t worth it for both of them to be trapped, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. As Jackie finally was encased in the spell’s confines, he noticed that Marvin stepped back a little bit to make some room for him, even though they were restricted to the width of the doorway.

 

        “We can probably get away with j-just kissing on the cheeks.” Marvin said, twiddling his thumbs as he seemed to close in on himself. “It technically fulfills the requirement for the spell, and then we can just move on and forget about this-”

 

        “What if I don’t want to??” Jackie interrupted. Marvin’s head whipped up as he stared at Jackie, his mouth agape.

 

        “W-what??”

 

        “I said,” Jackie took a step towards Marvin, his eyes gazing into Marvin’s soul. “What if I don’t want to??”

 

        And with that, Jackie cupped Marvin’s face into his hands, and kissed him firmly on the lips.

 

        Marvin let out a gasp of surprise, but let his eyes flutter shut as he started to return the kiss. It was slow and unsure at first, but they quickly fell into a rhythm and started increasing the intensity as they grew confident that the other wouldn’t pull away. Marvin pushed down Jackie’s hood so he could entangle his fingers in the hero’s hair, and in response Jackie pushed Marvin against the doorway. It was like time had stopped, and they were the only thing that was real in each other’s worlds. They felt like they could do this forever.

 

        Until they heard the sound of a photo being taken.

 

        “Got ‘em!!” Chase yelled, taking a second to scroll through his pictures of the couple. Marvin and Jackie’s eyes burst open and they jumped back from each other as the moment dissipated. Marvin winced as his head slammed into the doorway, having had nowhere else to go, and he rubbed the sore spot to try to soothe the injury.

 

        “Chase!!” Jackie exclaimed, a little irritated at the man for ruining the moment.

 

        “Well, it was about time you two got together!! You two were just lollygagging and hoping the other would say something, I just finally made it happen!!” The father said, trying to defend himself. His eyebrows suddenly rose as he remembered something important. “Oh hey, I gotta tell Schneep about this. He owes me twenty dollars!!”

 

        Before Jackie could get a word in, Chase turned around and took off in the direction he came from, disappearing around the corner in a flash. The hero let out a frustrated sigh and turned back to Marvin, an unconscious smile tugging at his face as he laid eyes on the magician.

 

        “Do you wanna go after him, or…” He trailed off, hoping that Marvin could understand what he was trying to say.

 

        Marvin glanced in the direction Chase went before his eyes met Jackie’s once again. “I’ll let him off the hook for now. It’ll make our revenge taste so much sweeter if he’s not expecting it.”

 

        Jackie hummed in response as his eyes flicked to Marvin’s lips. “And for now??”

 

        “For now,” Marvin leans in and pecks Jackie’s lips, quickly pulling back to speak. “I’m fine with just staying here and kissing you.”

 

        Jackie looks gobsmacked for a second, but then a lovestruck grin appears on his face. “You know what?? I’m fine with that too.”


	2. Day 2: Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Egos have a Hot Chocolate tasting competition, and each of them is determined to win. The question is, who's going to come out on top??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with Day 2 of Ego Christmas!! Now I've gotta tell you, this story kept me writing all day. I literally was writing this story for about 24 hours, except for sleeping and a few breaks. I started it late last night and just finished it about ten minutes ago. As a result, I don't know how well this turned out, but I'm glad that I finished it, so I'm posting it anyways. This story also includes a lot of my personal headcanons about the egos, so if you have any questions, feel me to ask me in the comments and I'll definitely answer them. Anyways, I want to get this out before midnight, so I'll see you guys tomorrow with Day 3: Snow. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

“Dude, I’m so gonna kick your ass in this. I’ve been making this stuff for  _ years. _ ”

 

“Not if I slit your throat first.”

 

“You guys do realize this isn’t a competition, right?? You’re just making hot chocolate.” Jackie stated, interrupting Chase’s and Anti’s squabbling as he pulls out the marshmallows they had bought specifically for this occasion.

 

Chase’s eyes sparkle, and you can practically see a light bulb turning on above his head as he snaps his fingers.

 

“What if we  _ did  _ make it a competition??” He suggested, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “We can all judge each other’s hot chocolates, and then we can vote to find out who makes the best!!” 

 

“I like the idea, Chase-” Schneeplestein says, placing the mug he just grabbed from the cupboard on the countertop in front of him. “-But how are we going to judge the hot chocolates without being biased??” 

 

JJ waves his arms high above his head to grab their attention and points to his hat with a cheeky grin. All the others stare at him blankly as they try to decipher his movements, but since they’re still trying to get used to his mannerisms, no one’s able to figure out what he was trying to say.

 

Eventually, JJ sighs as he pulls out the little notebook he keeps in his back pocket and grabs the pen from behind his ear. He scribbles down his message on a fresh page and hands it to Marvin, the closest ego to him, to read out loud to the others.

 

“Oh, that’s a great idea!!” Marvin exclaimed as his eyes perused the paper. “Guys, JJ suggested that we pick numbers out of his hat, and the number we get corresponds to the order we present our hot chocolate!!” 

 

“But won’t we recognized which cups belong to who when they’re presented??” Jackie asked.

 

“Not if I make enough duplicate mugs to that they all look the same. We’ll just leave our number by our mugs so that we can still identify who made what.” Marvin explained.

 

“And what happens when it’s our hot chocolate being judged??” Schneep wondered, pointing out the one flaw to this plan.

 

Marvin, Chase, and JJ exchanged glances, but none of them had any ideas, so Chase just shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“Eh, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. So, are you in??” 

 

Jackie nodded. “I think it’d be a cool idea, but we’ll need to make another trip to the store to get the supplies we need.”

 

“We can do that.” Marvin said, turning to face the doctor. “Schneep??” 

 

Schneeplestein still looked a little skeptical, but he knew that it was at lost cause as he glanced at the hopeful looks on their faces, so he just sighed in defeat. “Fine, I’ll do it. But I still don’t see how we’re going to judge this.”

 

“I’m in, too.” Anti said, causing the others to stare at him in surprise. His eyes flicked between their expressions and he raised an eyebrow. “What??”

 

“N-nothing.” Chase said, stammering a little. “It’s just that…” He trailed off, looking to the others for help.

 

Luckily, Jackie jumped in, understanding what he was trying to say. “It’s just that you never really want to do this kind of thing, so why now??” 

 

Anti shrugged his shoulders indifferently. “Chase’s bragging started this, so I want to show him who’s really the best.” 

 

The others seemed satisfied with that answer, but Schneep narrowed his eyes, still suspicious of Anti’s motive. He made a mental note to keep an eye on the glitch as Marvin clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Okay, so I’ll teleport everyone to a different store so people don’t get suspicious, and then each of you has ten minutes to get what you need before I take you home and grab the next person. Nobody starts until we’re all back from the store with what we need, alright?? If you start early, you get disqualified.” Marvin stated, looking pointedly at Anti and Chase. He decided to try to keep them separated as best as he can in the kitchen, since they’ll be butting heads otherwise.

 

Everyone takes a few minutes to plan for their creations and to make a list of what they’ll need. When they’re ready, Marvin takes them one by one to different grocery stores around the area and gives them the time they need to buy their ingredients.

 

An hour passed, and Marvin finally reappears at the house with everything he needs for his own hot chocolate. He places his bags on the counter and sags a little as he grabs an energy drink from the refrigerator. He feels a little fatigued after the extensive use of his magic, but the caffeine from the drink replenishes him as he chugs it, and he lets out a sigh of relief once it’s finished. 

 

“Okay, does everybody have what they need??” He asked, glancing around the room as everyone nods or tells him that they do. He’s grateful, as he doesn’t think he has the energy to teleport another person to a random store and back, and ran a hand through his hair before he explained what was going to happen next.

 

“Good. Now, everyone has 30 minutes to make the best hot chocolate ever. I’ll set a timer, and once it goes off, you have to stop away from your mugs, regardless of whether or not you’re done.” Marvin took a breath and was about to continue when he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Everyone suddenly stops in their tracks, and they wonder who it could be, since no one  _ ever _ rang the doorbell.

 

Chase went to answer it, since he’s the most normal looking ego, and he smiled as he sees the people on the other side of the door.

 

“Sean, Signe!! Perfect timing!!” He exclaimed, ushering them inside. 

 

The others relax once they see who it is, although Schneep is surprised to see them there. 

 

“What are you guys doing here??” He asked, since it was rare that they visited. 

 

“Chase asked us to come over. Something about judging a competition??” Signe answered as she shrugged off her coat. JJ came around and offered to take it, a wide smile on his face as she giggled and thanked him. JJ took Sean’s coat as well and hung them in the closet, allowing the couple time to greet everyone in the kitchen.

 

When they got situated, Marvin filled Sean and Signe in on how the competition was going to work. Everyone would taste all of the hot chocolate, but it would be Sean and Signe who would decide on the winner. 

 

Once everyone understood the rules of the competition, JJ grabbed a piece of paper and snapped his fingers, causing a pair of scissors to appear in his hand. He cut the sheet of paper into six pieces before he took out his pen and scribbled the numbers onto the paper. Then, he folded the papers in half and took off his hat, flipping it upside down and dropped the papers in there. He shook the hat around a little and shuffled around the papers before he walked to Jackie, who was the first to pick out his number.

 

When everyone else (save for Sean and Signe) had a number, JJ reached in and grabbed the last paper and placed the hat back on his head, adjusting it’s position by the brim until he was satisfied. 

 

Meanwhile, Marvin’s conjured up the necessary amount of mugs for each ego and started to sip quietly at the black coffee he made to replenish his energy once again. Signe noticed his exertion from using his magic and told him that she would set a timer on her phone so that he wouldn’t have to use anymore magic for now, which earned her a grateful smile from the masked magician.

 

“On your mark… get set…” Signe said, her finger hovering over the start button on her phone.

 

“Go!!” Sean exclaimed, starting the competition. The couple eagerly watched as the egos immediately started to take everything out of their shopping bags, and they noted some of the differences in ingredients and wondered who would come out on top.

 

Schneep swore under his breath as he dodged a flying saucepan that was coming straight towards him. Marvin flashed him an apologetic look before he refocused on what he was doing, vowing to himself that he’d make it up to him later. Anti glared at Jackie as the hero caught him trying to sabotage Chase’s drink when the father wasn’t looking. Meanwhile, JJ was in his own little world as he eagerly made his masterpiece, oblivious to the chaos happening behind his back.

 

“Ten seconds!” Signe announced as the timer started to close in on them, causing the egos to flutter about in a panic as they tried to finish everything up in time.

 

“Five, four, three, two, one. Time’s up!!” Sean and Signe exclaimed as they counted down together. Immediately, the egos stepped back from the mugs and examined their work, analyzing it for any flaws. 

 

“Alright guys, Signe and I set up a table in the living room where you can put your mugs down based on your number, so we’ll wait in here until everyone’s mugs are in the right place.” Sean explained. One by one, the egos passed by the couple and placed their mugs in the proper spot. 

 

When the couple returned to the living room, they saw all the egos sitting on the couches, watching them with expectant eyes. Sean and Signe glanced at each other as they realized they never figured out  _ how _ they were going to judge the hot chocolates, just that they  _ were. _

 

“So uh, we’re each going to take a mug from each number, starting with one and working our way up, and then whoever has the best hot chocolate wins.” Sean said, unsure how else to describe it.

 

Before anyone could reach for the first row of mugs, JJ stood up and snapped his fingers, an idea sparking in his head. He held up a finger for them to wait and dashed out of the room. When he returned, he had two of his little notebooks and a couple of pens, and he handed them to Sean and Signe.

 

“Thanks JJ, now we can take notes on each mug.” Signe said, smiling at the youngest ego. JJ’s cheeks flushed a little in response as he sat back down, and he never noticed Anti rolling his eyes.

 

Finally, it was time for the judging to commence. The first mug was a regular hot chocolate, but it had a hint of vanilla and was topped with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles. It was nice, though Jackie noticed that Chase looked a little wistful as he stared down at the hot chocolate. However, it seemed to pass quickly and his mood brightened considerably after a few well-timed jokes and a couple of cheesy puns. 

 

The second mug was surprising, as it had a little bit of a kick to it, but the taste of cinnamon was enjoyable. However, the hot chocolate itself was a little watery.

 

The third mug caused Chase to cough viciously after he took a big gulp, feeling a burning sensation in his sinuses. 

 

“Oh god, what’s  _ in _ that??” He asked, going back to the first mug to try to get the taste out of his mouth. 

 

“It’s made with Bailey’s Irish Cream, of course!!” Schneep exclaimed. “It’s a finely crafted drink, if I must say.” 

 

“Of course you say that, you’re the one who made it.” Anti grumbled, sipping from the mug in his hands. 

 

Schneep looked scandalized and stood to defend himself. “I did not!! And even if I did, I wouldn’t say anything because it would ruin the impartiality of the competition!!” 

 

Anti smirked. “So you admit to it.” 

 

“I just said I didn’t!!” 

 

“Guys!!” Sean exclaimed , gaining their attention. “The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can find out who made what. So let’s not make any more accusations, alright??” 

 

Anti and Schneep glared at each other for a long moment before they broke eye contact, huffed, and shuffled a few feet away from each other. JJ, who sat between the two of them on the couch, merely shrugged his shoulders with an expression that said, “What can you do??” flickering on his face.

 

The fourth mug, once they finally moved one from that tangent, was thick, creamy, and full of flavor. By this time however, everyone was starting to get sick of drinking hot chocolate, and it was far too rich to finish.

 

The fifth mug nearly caused everyone to choke as it burned down their throats, and Sean’s eyes started to tear up because of how hot and spicy the drink was. The only one to keep a straight face was Anti, who ended up cackling when he caught sight of their faces, and he nearly collapsed on the floor from laughing so hard.

 

“Your faces are priceless!!” He gasped, pausing in between words to try to catch his breath. Marvin panted as he put down the glass of milk he’d started to chug. 

 

“What the hell was in that??” He asked, barely able to speak. Anti giggled in response.

 

“Oh, nothing. Just a jalapeno or two. Per drink.” He howled, unable to contain his laughter any more.

 

It took ages for everyone’s mouths (bar Anti’s) to stop burning, and several of them ended up finishing the fourth mug to cool down their tongues, despite their stomach’s protesting. However, once everyone had calmed down a little, they all turned their attention to the final mug.

 

The first sip from the final mug of hot chocolate caused several of them to gasp or moan in bliss. It was, without a doubt, absolutely  _ heavenly. _ The chocolate seemed to melt in their mouths, and the peppermint that had been infused in the drink cooled their tongues and was well-balanced. In less than a minute, everyone had finished the final mug, no matter how full their stomachs were. It was too good to waste even a single drop of that sweet nectar.

 

Sean and Signe decided to go into the kitchen as they discussed all the drinks, and they both returned with wide grins on their faces. 

 

“Okay, are you guys ready to find out who won??” Sean asked. 

 

Several exclamations (and a nod) seemed to prove it, and the two judges glanced at each other as they declared the winner in unison.

 

“The winner is… number six!!”    
  


JJ’s face lit up like a Christmas Tree as he was announced the victor, and he grabbed the nearly person as he enveloped them in a hug, showcasing his excitement that he won. Luckily, JJ’s hug was so tight that it pinned Anti’s arms to his sides, so the glitch wasn’t able to stab him, but he growled at him to back off anyways.

 

“Congrats, JJ. You deserve it.” Signe smiled, giggling as the youngest ego’s face burst into flames at the compliment. Sean wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and smiled as well.

 

“You did a great job, JJ. You know, that was a lot of fun. We should do it more often, don’t you think??” 

 

JJ beamed at the praise, and he nodded several times in quick succession to show his love for the idea. He had an idea of what he wanted to make next, so he drew a circle in the air, then mimed cutting out a small slice and eating it.

 

“Yeah, a pie tasting competition would be a great idea for the next time!!” Sean answered, correctly interpreting JJ’s message. “Let’s just wait for a bit before we do that though, okay?? I think our stomachs need to recover a bit before we try anything like this again.”

 

JJ winks and rubs his belly in response, understanding and glee evident on his face.

 

The couple stayed for a few minutes longer to say their goodbyes, and soon after they left, all the egos had retired to their rooms to sleep the stomach aches away. The last thought JJ had before he shut his eyes was directed towards the family he found himself in, and how thankful he was for each and every one of them.

 

Even Anti, the “Glitch Grinch” himself.

 

And with that, he drifted off, sweet memories of his family playing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that story. I might do something similar for Pie, as I hinted at in the story, but I'm not 100% sure yet. We'll see if I get any other ideas when that day comes. Anyways, like I said, feel free to ask any questions you have in the comments, and I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Butterlover328


	3. Day 3: Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the first snow of the season arrives, Sam, Greyson, and Chase strive to make the most of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with Day 3 of Egochristmas. So, I'll be honest; I had no ideas for today's prompt whatsoever, so I ended up writing something generic. I also went to see a Christmas Light Show close by today, so I didn't have as much time as yesterday to write. I had no clue how to finish it, so I'm just hoping that it's coherent and somehow flows together. Anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow with Day 4, and I hope that it turns out better. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

“Dad, wake up!!”

 

Chase groaned as he was jostled awake by his kids. His bleary eyes slowly opened as they kept shaking him to make sure he didn’t try to go back to sleep.

 

“Mmm, what??” He mumbled. “What’s going on??” He grasped the covers and pulled at them, trying to submerge himself under them so he could go back to sleep, but his kids wouldn’t have any of it and jumped on the bed to stop him.

 

“It’s snowing!! Come on, we want to go outside and play!!” Sam exclaimed, continuing to shake his arm.

 

“Ugh, alright. Just give me five more minutes.” He said, his words slurring from sleep as he tried to shut his eyes.

 

“No, we want to go out now!!” Sam argued. Greyson yelled in agreement, jumping up and down several times on the bed to make his point.

 

Chase groaned and admitted defeat as he sat up, officially awake for the day. “Fine, you win. Let me just get dressed and have some coffee first, and then we can head out.”

 

“YAY!!” Sam and Greyson shouted, causing their father to wince at the noise. Even still, a tiny smile managed to find it’s way on his face as he watched his kids dash out of his room, their mission to get up him up accomplished.

 

When Chase went downstairs to the kitchen a few minutes later, he found Sam trying to help Greyson pull a sweatshirt over his head. He quickly took over and managed to fit it over Greyson’s head, although he grimaced as he realized that it was a little too small for the seven year old. Chase made a mental note to buy him a new sweatshirt for Christmas, even if it meant he would have to decrease the food budget to make up for it.

 

It would be okay, as long as his kids are happy and healthy. He’ll make it work, somehow.

 

“Dad, come on!! We need to get going or else it’ll melt!!” Greyson yelled, knocking Chase out of his thoughts.

 

“I’ll be right there, just let me grab my jacket.” He said, flashing Greyson a fake smile to hide his uncertainty. He won’t let anything ruin his time with his kids, not even money problems.

 

Finally, Chase let the kids go outside to play. He watched them as they ran around for a bit, catching snowflakes with their tongues and making snow angels, and felt content for the first time in months. Sure, everything might not be perfect, but as long as Sam and Greyson were happy, then he was too.

 

Suddenly, a snowball came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the chest, breaking apart as it made impact. He glanced over to where the snowball came from, and a genuine smile grew on his face as he heard them giggle as their hiding place was discovered. Quickly, he bent down and packed some snow together, ready to exact revenge.

 

“Snowball fight!!” He yelled, throwing the snowball in Sam and Greyson’s direction. They shrieked and scattered, forming more snowballs to launch at him as attacks started to come from every direction. The three of them ran around the front yard, throwing and dodging snowballs as best as they could, and Chase was laughing up a storm as he felt pure joy for the first time in months.

 

A snowball whizzed by Chase’s head as he ducked down to make more ammo, and he threw one haphazardly, missing Sam by a mile, and he thought nothing of it immediately afterwards.

 

Until it hit Anti directly in the face as he had been walking by.

 

Chase’s face paled as he caught sight of the glitch, and he tried to stammer out an apology, but the glitch just froze, slowly raising his hand to his cheek, where the snowball left a red mark against his skin.

 

Sam and Greyson crept out of their hiding places once they realize that the flurry of snowballs coming their way had stopped, revealing themselves as they tried to figure out what was going on. When they caught sight of Anti, they stopped short, unsure if they should hide and hope he didn’t see them, or be brave and move closer to their dad.

 

Eventually, Anti bent down to the ground, his body hidden by a bush in his yard. When he reappeared, he threw a huge snowball right at Chase’s face. The father was so surprised that he never moved out of the way, and the cold snow bit into his cheek as it made impact. Anti started to laugh at his expression, as he thought it was absolutely _priceless_.

 

A smirk flashed on Chase’s face as a steely glint appeared in his eyes. “Oh, you’re _so_ going down!!” He yelled, hurling his collection of snowballs at the glitch.

 

The kids relaxed when their father did, instinctively realizing that it was okay. Suddenly, Sam grinned evilly as she had an idea, and hurriedly whispered it to her brother, who nodded vigorously as he heard it and they both started to make a pile of snowballs to prepare.

 

A few minutes later, Anti and Chase were viciously attacked as Sam and Greyson launched a surprise attack against the two adults, forcing them to take cover and wait out the onslaught. They ended up hiding behind the same car, and they panted for breath as they ducked for cover.

 

“Your kids are little monsters when it comes to this sort of thing.” Anti stated, his body glitching slightly due to the cold.

 

Chase nodded. “Yeah well, they learned from the best.”

 

“Who, you??” Anti scoffed incredulously. “Oh come on, you can barely even make a trickshot of the fiftieth try.”

 

Chase raised an eyebrow in response. “Me?? No, I was talking about my ex-wife.”

 

“Oh.” Anti blinked in surprise, but quickly shook it off as he saw Chase making more snowballs. “What are you doing??”

 

“Well, we’re not going to let them win, are we??” Chase asked, handing a couple of the snowballs to Anti. “Here, start throwing.”

 

Anti cocked an eyebrow. “And why should I??”

 

“Because the way I see it, we’re both going to get _creamed_ if we try to fight each other. So, I figured we could team up and win this together.” Chase held out his hand as a peace offering. “So what do you say, truce??”

 

Anti stared at the hand for several seconds as he contemplated his options, then finally he grabbed it and shook it in agreement.

 

“Let me just make one thing clear. If any of the others find out about this, I will rip out your intestines and feed them to your children as sausages.” Anti threatened.

 

“Geez, Anti. You don’t have to be the Glitch Grinch all the time, you know?? Liven up a little!!” Chase smirked as Anti glared at him.

 

“When I find out who came up with that _ridiculous_ nickname, they’re going to wish they never were born.” The glitch muttered under his breath as he piled the snowballs in his arms for an easy reload.

 

Chase rolled his eyes. “Whatever, are you ready??”

 

“Of course I am. The question is, can you keep up??”

 

“I can take you anytime.”

 

Anti smirked. “Then prove it.”

 

“Gladly.” Chase grabbed a couple of snowballs and prepared to fire. “Ready??”

 

“Set…”

 

“GO!!” They exclaimed, teaming up to barrage Sam and Greyson. The kids weren’t expecting the attack, but quickly regain their composure and soon enough, snowballs are flying from both directions.

 

When Chase and the kids finally head back inside several hours later, they’re exhausted, cold, and wet, but smiles are etched onto their faces and laughter echoes through the halls. As Sam and Greyson race to the kitchen, eager to get their hands on some hot chocolate, Chase lingers behind to glance back at Anti’s house before he turned back to his family.

 

Sure, the snow would be gone by tomorrow, but the memories from today would last a lifetime.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I actually ended up finishing this right before I posted it, so I haven't proofread it or anything. If you see a typo or something that doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll gladly fix it. Thank you guys, and I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

**Author's Note:**

>       Hey guys, Butterlover328 here once again. I hope you enjoyed this story, because I really enjoyed writing it. (Is it obvious that I'm Marvelsepticeye trash now?? Because I sure think so. Well, expect to see a lot more from this couple, because they're my new OTP.) This was my first time writing a kiss scene, and I would appreciate some feedback as to how I did. Anyways, I've gotta go, so I'll see you tomorrow with the next day's prompt: Hot Chocolate. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328


End file.
